Roses for no Reason
by Nonawolf
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kim's feeling a little down. Why? Because Shego won't celebrate it with her. Or so she thinks... Kigo, oneshot.


Roses For No Reason

Many grand apologies for not updating my other story but hopefully I will soon. This was just a quick thing I did for Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters in the show, Disney does. I do own the idea and story so please no stealing.

This is Kigo, so turn back, dear readers, if this does not sit well in your bones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim awoke this fine, sunny with a smile on her face. She remembered what day it was and it's importance. _It's Valentine's Day! A day of romance and love. And I my beloved will..._

Her face fell slightly when remembered that Shego, her girlfriend, wasn't a big fan of the holiday. It just wasn't Shego's style to get worked up over a holiday that made you act a 'love-sick moron doing the cheesiest stunts just to prove to the world that you love someone.' Her words, not Kim's. No, Kim, ever the romantic, just loved Valentine's Day. She thought it was the perfect time to show her love.

_But Shego doesn't like it. Oh well, _she sighed. _At least I'll be with her this year._

For years, Kim had a huge crush on Shego but kept her feelings for herself. For one, she was a hero and Shego a villain. Second, they were both women and she didn't know if her crush even swung that way. After her Graduation incident, Kim finally realized that life's too short to not go for it. It may have been impossible but 'anything's possible for a Possible!' So Kim nervously (though she tried not to let it show. She did a good job of hiding it unless you really knew her) asked Shego out a week after her Graduation. Fearing the worse, she was plesantly shocked when Shego readily agreed. Drakken and her had already went legit after the incident, and she had feelings for her Princess for awhile now. Now it was their first Valentine's Day and Kim was feeling a little blue.

Kim walked out of the bedroom of their apartment after getting ready for the day. _I wonder where Shego is? She wasn't in the bed when I woke up. She hates getting up early._

She searched the apartment looking for her lover and finally found her in the kitchen sitting calmly at the table.

"About time you got up Pumpkin," she grinned at her girlfriend.

"I was up late studying, remember? Besides there are days that you don't get up until one in the afternoon."

"Yeah, but that's me. I've always been liked that," Shego raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "Don't tell the big, bad Shego is rubbing off on you?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. What are you doing up so early anyway?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Stilling grinning so much that she would give the Chesire Cat a run for his money, Shego went and got something from the back the spice cupboard. It was the only place she knew Kim wouldn't go near because she was banned from cooking anything that didn't involve a microwave. She walked over to Kim with whatever she retrieved hidden behind her back.

"I wanted to give you this first thing in the morning." Shego took the surprise from behind her back and Kim gasped happily. Shego was giving her chocolate and a stuffed bear on Valentine's Day!?

"Oh Shego..." she embraced her love that was quickly and heartily reciprocated.

"Oh and here." Shego pulled a red rose and green rose from behind her.

"Roses, how sweet!" Kim gazed at the presents then suddenly her brow furrowed. "But I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day?"

"I don't but you do. That's enough reason to get you something," she smiled warmly at Kim.

"...thank you," Kim quietly said as they sat down to breakfast and ate in silence. After awhile Shego spoke up.

"Do you want to know why I'm not a big fan of Valentine's Day?"

Kim hesitantly nodded her head and smiled when Shego smiled and started.

"I think it's a waste of a day. It's supposed to be a day to celebrate true love. But all it's become is a commercial, bullshit day for people to try to outdo each other. It's never about the gifts or the thought but the price you paid for it. Even when people do put time and effort in their gifts, it has to be an over-the-top circus act."

Here she paused and looked carefully at Kim to she if she following. Kim nodded and smiled, silently urging her to go on. And she did. "But the main reason I don't really like it is because if you truly love someone, you don't pick one day to shower them with presents, praise, and good deeds. You show it everyday, no matter if you are together or separated." Again she paused and looked straight at Kim with all the seriousness and tenderness she possessed. "You would give roses for no reason other than to give them something that would equal their beauty even though you know it'll never compare. You don't need to prove it to the world. Just to the one you love."

Kim blushed and looked at Shego, who in turn stared at her. This went on for a minute until Kim smiled widely and lunged at the surprised ex-villainess, enveloping her in a warm hug and smothering her in kisses. Shego didn't think that her speech would get this kind of affect from Kim, but she didn't complain.

What Shego didn't know was that while Kim sat there and stared at her for a minute, Kim was going through her head all the things Shego has done for her. The presents for good luck, the pick-me-ups she always gave, the comfort she provided and the roses for no reason. Kim always liked the roses because they were beautiful, but now she thought they were even better because they showed the love Shego had for her. Shego had yet to say she loved her but Kim didn't really need to hear the words now. With all the things and roses she had given her, Kim figured that Shego said 'I love you' everyday, everytime she looks at her, everytime she was near or far.

"Who needs Valentine's Day?" Kim whispered against her beloved's neck.

Shego smirked. "No one. But I guess it's the thought that counts. Maybe the people need it to prove their love to the world."

To that Kim replied, "Fuck the world. I just need you."

Shego smiled. Hearing her perfect little Princess swear made her want to howl with laughter. But, knowing what Kim meant, she was esstatic. Even if everyone was against her, even if the outside world got really bad, her world was perfect.

"I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible."

"And I love you Alexandra Shego Geau." They shared a very passionate kiss.

_Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad... _was the only thought in her head before she gave into the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Valentine's Day folks! I may not have the one i love with me but I wish for others to have theirs.


End file.
